


One Touch

by lololeuthanizemepls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chance of Being Caught, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dry Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, KageHina - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololeuthanizemepls/pseuds/lololeuthanizemepls
Summary: Hinata thought that after all that had happened before, that Kageyama would at least show a little concern; just a little peak over that wall he built around himself, yet it never seemed to happen.From days ago the small boy realized Kageyama had left his jacket at his house; Hinata thought it would've been funny to slap Kageyama's cup while he was drinking milk, and after getting lobbed against the head, promised to wash it. Hinata had spent all day clinging onto the other boy apologizing, refusing to let Kageyama leave before he accepted the apology. And Kageyama never did, so Hinata never let go and Kageyama had to stay the night tangled in Hinata's cosseting hold.But now, the jacket just sat abandoned, neatly folded on Hinata's nightstand— despite the some nights Hinata would just hold onto it to fill the absence of Kageyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an (im)modestly edited chapter [cough, I COMPLETELY changed and rearranged the plot so it's basically just another fan fiction, cough] I'm gonna post as an exclusive from an old KageHina series I worked on in the summer; I haven't been working on fan fictions lately but will try to now that it is the Winter Break. Despite my leisure, I am currently working on an IwaOi one, but here is one to fill the time of my absence.

Hinata watched the volleyball tumble across and outside the boundary line— from the bench.

He felt useless, constantly condemned by Kageyama and the very fact his own offender wasn't even talking to him. Not a glance, or even a grumble of how much a dumbass he was. It was all ironic; the patronizing was something of Hinata's comfort zone, almost like a praise to any normal person.

"Don't mind." Kageyama had said on the court as Yamaguchi hotfooted after the ball. Tobio darted a quick look at the un-exuberant boy on the bench.

There it was. A deft look that Hinata longed for— but it only lasted a second. Yet, it almost looked like one of defiant concern. His face was flushed as if ashamed Hinata had caught the gesture.

Lately, Hinata had been feeling a bit nostalgic, so lost in his thoughts during practice until eventually Coach Ukai insisted he'd be benched until he gathered himself, " _Watching your team excel as a bystander is as good as being on the court; you learn both ways._ "

It really wasn't his fault that his focus was weaker than his game sense lately.

But he had a reason: Kageyama.

Hinata didn't want to watch. He wanted to be hitting Kageyama's tosses, receiving the ball, maybe get tangled in the net from an awkward contingency of spiking the ball how Bokuto had taught him every now and then.

It was when he realized how agonizing it was that Kageyama wouldn't talk to him lately. And he guessed that that meant if he wasn't within the lines playing volleyball, then Kageyama didn't feel entitled to talking to him. But even outside of school, Kageyama remained noticeably distant.

So Hinata requited back. After practice, they would usually walk together. But Hinata went home in solitude, the silence and absence of another entity to talk to was more onerous than his retribution.

The promise they made before, about being invincible as long as they were together... Hinata could feel the bond breaking— he didn't feel so invincible anymore.

Hopefully he had left Kageyama as deserted at the gym as Hinata felt emotionally, but a buzz from his phone made the boy jolt. Perhaps the recipient being Kageyama Tobio had gotten him a little excited, but immediately after reading the abridged text,

**_> > Where are you? I need my jacket._ **

he shut his phone.

Never did the two text outside of school, but from days ago the small boy realized Kageyama had left his jacket at his house; Hinata thought it would've been funny to slap Kageyama's cup while he was drinking milk, and after getting lobbed against the head, promised to wash it. Hinata had spent all day clinging onto the other boy apologizing, refusing to let Kageyama leave before he accepted the apology. And Kageyama never did, so Hinata never let go and Kageyama had to stay the night tangled in Hinata's cosseting hold.

It was all an obdurate but good-intentioned event, all because of a jacket. But now, the jacket just sat abandoned, neatly folded on Hinata's nightstand— despite the some nights Hinata would just hold onto it to fill the absence of Kageyama.

His shenanigans were probably the best and worst thing for him. Because after that night was when Kageyama started to cut him off. If he ever tried to talk to him, Kageyama would advert his eyes, mumbling an, "I'm busy." But his ears were always profusely red, in which Hinata thought he was angry but his dubious tone didn't quite match his visage. So Hinata stopped trying, because it seemed Kageyama did, too.

Hinata sat on his bed, chewing on his inner cheek; he was sick of Kageyama being indifferent.

He childishly looked at the jacket, curling his arms at a slight breeze in his room-- maybe even a thought that Kageyama would have to suffer just like he was. After all, it was getting cold, but perhaps Hinata never noticed the change in his familiar warmth with Kageyama; despite the fact it dissipated, he didn't favor Tobio's precedences right now.

Hinata thought that after all that had happened before, that Kageyama would at least show a little concern; just a little peak over that wall he built around himself, but it never seemed to happen. But perhaps Hinata had gotten too comfortable in confusing Kageyama's consistent chastising as attention.

But that's all he really wanted... maybe just a little pity from Kageyama.

And he knew the most he could have from him right now was atleast an embrace; Hinata furtively pulled Kageyama's jacket over his arms, sighing at the empty warmth from it. 

The door suddenly creeped open, a small hand on the door knob and bright, orange hair beamed at him, "Oni-chan?"

"Natsu," he said dismissing his thoughts in surprise, welcoming his little sister in the room before he saw her frail hand holding another entity behind her.

"Kageyama..?" Hinata said blankly, his body seizing as if he were caught red handed. Kageyama pat Natsu's head and she gave an accepting giggle.

"You didn't answer my text," Kageyama minded, shooing the little girl away sweetly before closing and locking the door behind her.

"What text?" Hinata lied, weighing his words before standing up and waiting for the other boy to react to him wearing his jacket, but he didn't, yet.

"Nevermind," he said dismissively, before Hinata realized Kageyama gave a double take on him--

"Is that my jacket?"

Hinata watched as the younger boy walked over, pulling on the soft fabric of the jacket, pulling Hinata's frame with it softly in a stumble.

"N-no," Hinata tried, words dying in his throat and he exhaled in frustration.

The younger boy deferred, looking at the boy, waiting intently for Hinata to finish; his fist balled possessively in his own jacket that Hinata wore.

"Did you lose yours? That looks like a dress on you, there's no way that's yours." Kageyama's palm tugged on the jacket, almost impatiently.

"I just..." Hinata stumbled at the force in Tobio's pull, instinctively grasping the taller boy's wrist for balance, "I wish you'd talk to me..." he finished all too quietly, addressing his concerns.

Finally having Kageyama's attention after wanting it for so long was overwhelming. His hand squeezed Kageyama's wrist furtively as if manacling the boy to him before he could escape again. At the same time he could feel his heart squeezing itself like a punishment for talking; he shouldn't have said anything at all. 

But Kageyama had heard Hinata clearly, his own abstinence faltering as his grip loosened, "What?"

Hinata's chagrin showed on his face as he opened his mouth to say something. "I-I hate that you won't talk to me... I wish you'd tell me what I did..."

Kageyama's matte eyes softened, but he still looked composed, "You didn't do anything."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Hinata blinked to refrain from tearing up, "Why do you always do anything you can to stay away from me?"

Kageyama stared in disbelief, blinked through icy eyes as he breathed unevenly before tenaciously stripping his jacket off of the smaller boy. Hinata sighed in anguish, his arms falling loosely to his sides in defeat as Kageyama peeled his final possessions away from him. 

And as always, Kageyama had nothing to say-- but his actions began speaking for him otherwise.

Tobio scooted forward, just a small step to close the gap between them as he then dropped the jacket to the floor apathetically.

Hinata had caught his breath, blinking curiously at the jacket that lay on the floor by Kageyama's feet, a jacket that Hinata held so much value to just strewn to the floor worthlessly.

His heart beats the way it does before the whistle blows to start a match. Because he knows, knows that _something_ is about to happen but also knows that he _wants_ it to as Kageyama stares him meaningfully in the eyes. 

"That night," he breathed, "I remembered our promise: that when I'm with you, I can do anything," he muttered, his eyes now wandering from his fading impassivity. Hinata could tell the boy was struggling to find his way with words. Every nuance of his face was plagued with embarrassment as he finished, "but I realized then that when I'm with you, Hinata... I want to _do... anything_..."

Kageyama watched Hinata's face twist in a sort of look of abhorrence, staring up at the taller boy with wide eyes like a deer in headlights, making Kageyama want to nearly back off in diffidence. But he didn't know it was only because Hinata didn't know how to say no— that _no_ , he shouldn't stop and should keep going. That he probably didn't realize until just now that he was actually yearning for Kageyama himself this whole time, too.

So what happened next caught Kageyama off guard;

Hinata closed the gap, grasping Kageyama's neck and anxiously pulling the boy to him, his body suddenly thrumming in arousal.

Kageyama breathed against his lips, promptly regaining himself to return the kiss. He could feel his temperance and defiance falling apart as he pressed Hinata against him by the hips.

This new sort of recognition, being noticed an immense step further beyond before was transcendently pleasing to Hinata.

The heat radiating off of the both of them began coinciding, Hinata's soft moans filled Kageyama's mouth as they kissed avidly, clumsily. He was exhilarated, a dull ache in his chest swelling. Not even volleyball could make him feel this way, so fervid and prolific. Maybe being off the court for so long brought him an advantage after all.

Hinata could feel Kageyama's fingers grab at the bottom hem of his shirt and lift it up, so Hinata willingly broke the kiss to pull it off.

The raven-haired boy's eyes wandered over his chest modestly, making Hinata's skin burn under his piercing eyes—  
those eyes that Hinata always and only wanted to be on him.

There was that familiar expression of intense concentration he'd get when they would practice a new toss, when Kageyama was trying to memorize Hinata's movements, his position, his… body.

"I— can stop..." he suggested softly, but the look in his eyes begged for anything but rejection. He looked very inept, like he was playing off of reactions— and surely and slowly was the yielding Hinata feeding his first-time ego.

Hinata was startled, Kageyama's hands grazing down his side, then resting almost too perfectly in the groove of his hip bones, such a foreign contact from _Kageyama_. The boy who the only time he touched Hinata was to hit him, or give him a rare high-five for being on point, never initiating any contact— but now he's been touched _like this_.

"No," Hinata says quickly, "Kageyama, _you can do anything..._ "

Kageyama caught his lip between his teeth before slowly bringing their lips together again. This time it was deeper, more heated and certain. The more they kissed, the more it excited them both, noises eventually escaping both of them as they had to break the kiss every now and then to catch a breath before leaning in once more.

But the next time their lips seperated, Kageyama didn't move in again. Hinata, who was ready to connect once again, was baffled when Kageyama didn't follow through. Hinata only hoped Kageyama wasn't having second thoughts.

Kageyama's pants came out weakly, desperate to compose himself again. But suddenly he scooted impossibly closer, too close until Hinata had to fall down onto the bed to open their proximity as an escape.

Hinata could feel a heady rush behind his ears. His chest genuinely was hurting, his own lungs probably collapsing under his chest as he took shaky breaths.

He stared up at Kageyama who stood in front of him, face flushed red and lips gleaming with saliva— Hinata's saliva.

His bare back completely met the sheets when Kageyama decidedly dipped his body down onto the boy, bending his elbows until he was lying atop Hinata entirely; his heavy warmth began devouring Hinata— his thoughts.

Hinata kept his voice to himself, afraid he might scare off Kageyama, the boy he wouldn't bear another second away from. But Kageyama drew his face closer, deep into the crook of his neck; for a moment, Hinata thought Kageyama was going to kiss him again— which he wouldn't've minded— but Kageyama only breathed, dampening Hinata's skin; he could feel Kageyama's chest rising against his own.

Hinata thought that maybe Kageyama was just as scared as he was himself, that maybe he regretted all of this— but not when Kageyama started to move, _moving_ his hips atop Hinata; that was when he _really_  felt Kageyama's salient erection against his own, through the thin fabric of their clothes.

"Kage... _ohh—_ "

Kageyama dove his body down harder between Hinata's thighs, who curled his legs around the taller boy's waist, trapping the pressure of both their erections on each other.

"Do... do it— _again..._ " Hinata breathed, begged, groaning a second later when Kageyama grinded on him, then repeating the action that he wanted— he wanted _so bad_.

Hinata was grinding back against him unconsciously, the warm spasms of pleasure blinding his senses like a parasite.

Kageyama slowed down the pace, thrumming against Hinata with a modest rhythm, panting into his ear, pressing his lips against his temple, his cheek, his jaw, insistently as if reminding Hinata that _yes_ , he was still here and wouldn't leave him again. But Hinata moved his hips hungrily, encouraging the younger boy to move as he did.

"Stop— _ahh..._ holding back..." Hinata pleaded quietly, annoyed, dragging at Kageyama's soft hair between his fingers.

He wanted Kageyama to touch him even more. He couldn't even deny that he wanted this sort of contiguity like crazy— even more from Kageyama.

If one thing were for certain, it was that Hinata wanted this— _needed_ this release. There was no second guessing what either of them wanted; the adrenaline made Hinata's coherence burn out and his eyes fluttered shut, his back arching before lifting it clear off the bed, moaning long and low.

He found himself eliciting sounds he never knew he could make, all suddenly muffled in Kageyama's sweet mouth as he keened into the sudden visceral kiss.

"Sometimes..." Kageyama whispered, pulling back from his lips before uncoordinatedly placing more to the corner of Hinata's mouth, the dive above his upper lip, and finally right on his mouth, "sometimes... I think about doing _other_ things when I'm with you— _to you..._ "

Hinata only managed a fractured moan at the enticement, groaning shamelessly against Kageyama's lips,  
" _Fuck..._ Kagey... _ahh—_ "

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Kageyama could hear Hinata's mother say his name.

But Kageyama didn't stop gyrating atop the helpless boy, rolling their dicks together shamelessly with pleasing traction from the clothes. He instead pulled Hinata's face into his shoulder to stifle the sounds he was making— the deep, low moans that showed he was incoherent, desperate to let out his refrained voice. He whimpered soft moans of Kageyama's name instead that only Tobio could hear.

Kageyama began grinding atop Hinata harder. Not faster, but Hinata couldn't tell which was more excruciating. His limbs were ablaze as he clung onto Kageyama's shirt desperately like a breaking dam, his breaths coming in harder, faster.

"Ah... _Haah—_ Ka—" Hinata hissed into Kageyama's shirt, praising him in sputters; it was all he could manage. He could feel himself climaxing, a sudden influx of pressure and heat unraveling in his groin as his own mother knocked on the door. He sobbed from arousal into the cloth of Kageyama's shirt as he breathed desperately through his nose, inhaling Kageyama's scent; his shirt dampened under Hinata's hot, urgent breaths, tears even.

The door knob rattled once, but Kageyama paid no mind to Hinata's mother, confident he had locked the door; the sound of footsteps began retreating and Kageyama took his time on Hinata, muttering nonsense of complete pleasure as he moaned quietly, enamored in rubbing every inch of his lower body on Hinata's.

His hips were jerking, panting hot and heavy on the nape of the smaller boy's neck. Hinata could feel shivers corrupting his own spine and he then trembled violently, biting into Kageyama's shirt with a long, guttural moan as he came hard in his pants.

All at once, Hinata could feel Kageyama's body squeeze, pressing hard against Hinata's before giving a couple soft, uneven jerks and sighing into the unruly strands of Hinata's hair in release; it sounded very content and sedated, like all the tension in their bodies suddenly melted away under the boiling atmosphere.

Hinata went limp under all of Kageyama's assuaging body heat before the other boy languidly propped himself up onto his hands, scrutinizing the face of the boy underneath him. His cheeks wet with tears, his face a deep shade of florid red and then he blinked up at Kageyama from a post-coital haze.

"Why... did you do that...?" Hinata bantered in between rough pants, coherent in the thought that they could've been caught— despite that the aftermath had truly been favorable.

"You said I could do anything," Kageyama hushed, reprising the very concept that started this all— Hinata's very own words— their promise.

Kageyama wiped the tears from Hinata's cheeks, kissing the side of his mouth before reaching for his own jacket and draping it over the small and bare boy. He flopped down beside him on the mattress and turned his head with a contemplative look, his fingers brushing Hinata's before decidedly slipping his hand into his.

"Um..." Kageyama sighed, "you... might have to wash my clothes—again..." He clutched his face in embarassment with his other hand, clear guilt crowding his features. He muttered something about feeling like a douche for mistreating Hinata. Apparently, he missed out on just enough of the dumbass to favor the current circumstances.

Hinata stared at Kageyama's eyes that looked very adorned; he chuckled, smiled at the thought of how this all started— how Kageyama truly felt from the start that one solace night and just maybe that Kageyama was thinking about it, too. It was a pleasing sense of deja vu as Tobio reverently squeezed Hinata's hand.

Hinata decided that they settled in their mutual sanctuary of trust, an inevitable concept between the two as he pulled his arm over Kageyama's broad chest; Kageyama quietly pulled him in closer.

Maybe he just wouldn't ever let go of Tobio tonight. Never again.


End file.
